1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective, and more particularly, to a microscope objective suitable for ultra-violet radiation with a wavelength of about 250 nm.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One example of microscope objective usable for ultra-violet radiation of about 250 nm wavelength is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 5-72482. This objective is composed of a first lens group including meniscus lenses and concave-convex cemented lenses (achromatic doublet or the like), a second lens group containing at least two three-piece cemented lenses (lens triplet or the like), and a third lens group containing concave-convex cemented lenses.
Fluorite (CaF.sub.2), quartz, and "Ultran 30" (Trademark of Schott Co.) are optical materials that are considered to have sufficient transmission rates in the neighborhood of the 250 nm wavelength. However, since these optical materials do not have large differences in the Abbe number, the conventional microscope objective must use many three-piece cemented lenses (lens triplet) to achieve achromatism.
At present, only silicon type adhesives are available as the adhesive that has a sufficient transmission rate in the neighborhood of 250 nm wavelength. However, the bonding power of the silicon type adhesive is weak, and thus, it is difficult to produce a highly precise three-piece cemented lens. Therefore, even though such a lens may be designed, the actual production is extremely difficult.